Miss Ninjutsu
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: ..."Se Kaoru é a Miss Kenjutsu, quem seria a Miss Ninjutsu?" Megumi só queria que a resposta fosse "Misao", o que não aconteceu. Tristes pelo acontecido, ela e Kaoru resolvem mostrar para a menina que, sim, Misao poderia muito bem ser a Miss Ninjutsu.


**Ficha técnica:**

**Título:** Miss Ninjutsu

**Classificação etária: **T.

**Shipper:** Aoshi/Misao

**Disclaimer:** Não, Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) não me pertence, pois se me pertencesse não se chamaria "Rurouni Kenshin", e sim "Rurouni Aoshi", entre outras coisas que já escrevi em outros lugares.

**Notas da autora: **Apenas uma idéia que tive do nada e que se estendeu mais do que eu esperava. Não sei se os personagens estão OOC, espero que não, leiam e avaliem. Espero que gostem... Eu me senti orgulhosa por escrever algo tão grande pela primeira vez na vida.  
Outra coisiinha: Essa fic se passa depois do fim do** mangá**, para ser mais exata, após **Haru ni Sakura**, a historinha especial da Kenshin Kaden. Espero que gostem :)

**

* * *

**_**Miss Ninjutsu**_

Misao não era o tipo de _mulher_ que atraía pretendentes pela sua personalidade. Sempre fora o tipo de garota que andava com meninos, e agia como eles. Agora, aos vinte anos, por mais que seu corpo dissesse que Misao era uma _dama_ e deveria agir como uma, sua mente continuava a mesma: a mente traquinas de Misao Makimachi.

Misao sempre fora vista como uma "garota esquisita" por conta de, sobretudo, suas roupas. Nunca havia usado um quimono na vida, excetuando as vezes em que fora terminantemente obrigada a vestir um. Sempre os considerou desconfortáveis e desnecessários. Eram quentes, e não permitiam movimentos mais livres, que eram aqueles que a jovem gostava de executar. Misao também não gostava muito de yukatas. Embora fossem um pouco mais confortáveis e frescos, não proporcionavam à pequena ninja o prazer que suas usuais bermudas e camisetas lhe davam ao se sobrepor ao corpo miúdo.

E por esses pequenos motivos, Misao raramente usava quimonos. E foi aí que começou toda a sua "fama".

Os garotos que olhavam para ela, sempre a olhavam por um simples motivo: suas pernas e coxas desnudas. Seu avô já havia dito a ela para cobrir as pernas, mas Misao nunca escutava, sempre o retrucando com o argumento de que não usaria quimonos e não tinha outra coisa para usar.

Quando, num estalo, sua mente doentia pensou em apenas uma palavra. _Hakama_.

Então, Misao resolveu trocar seu conjunto unissex _from Kyoto_ por um conjunto de gi e hakama. Não podia ter combinação melhor. Misao, quando criança, era vista como um garoto. E, assim como os garotos, agora crescida, ela seria vista como um homem. Sempre se vestiu como a um garoto, talvez agora não fosse a melhor hora para mudar.

Embora sua nova vestimenta e seu novo modo de usar o cabelo - na altura dos ombros, por uma questão prática - a deixassem com um aspecto mais maduro, ela não podia negar que eram roupas masculinas - mesmo que suas botas em modelo ocidental fossem consideradas femininas.

Por ter convivido a maior parte de sua vida com garotos, agido como um garoto e se vestido como um garoto, Misao não suportava a visão de um quimono. Então, por que motivo estava naquele momento parada olhando estaticamente para um quimono rosa, florido e medonho?

Ah, era por aquilo. Por conta daquela conversa banal e sem utilidade alguma, que Misao estava parada feito um ás de paus na frente de um quimono rosa, florido e medonho...

* * *

_Os amigos de Tokyo estavam lá uma vez mais para fazer uma visita, desta vez com Sanosuke, que havia voltado ao Japão. Parece que sua acusação havia expirado, e nada poderia ser feito contra ele. No momento, estavam na sala de estar da pousada do Aoi-ya Misao, Kaoru e Megumi, conversando sobre banalidades triviais de suas vidas pouco atribuladas ultimamente. Até que, num comentário inocente, Megumi iniciou um novo assunto, até que um pouco interessante:_

_- Se a Kaoru é a _Miss Kenjutsu_, quem seria a _Miss Ninjutsu_?_

_Kaoru e Misao olharam para a amiga, que segurava um par de hashis, despreocupadamente. Kaoru ia falar alguma coisa, mas Misao foi milésimos de segundo mais rápida, e comentou:_

_- Sinceramente, eu não sei, mas com certeza não sou eu._

_Aquele comentário doeu tanto no peito da mulher-raposa quanto no peito da menina-guaxinim. Como ela conseguia dizer aquilo? Megumi tinha feito aquela pergunta com o intuito de receber o nome "Misao" como resposta, mas o que ela havia acabado de ouvir a machucara demais. _

_- E por que não? - inquiriu Kaoru, sorriso malandro brincando no rosto._

_- Hã... Talvez porque eu não sirva para ser miss. Olhem para mim, gente, eu não posso ser miss. Impossível._

_- Impossível por quê? - dessa vez, quem colocava o dedo na ferida era Megumi. Não entendia o motivo de tal relutância. Misao era uma mulher perfeita, extremamente atraente e muito mais inteligente que muitas pessoas que a doutora conhecia - talvez até mais inteligente que ela._

_- Porque _misses_ devem agir como _damas_, e, além do mais, _misses_ costumam ser muito bonitas. Eu não sou lá essas coisas... Então, concluindo, não posso ser miss porque não tenho aptidões físicas nem psicológicas para tal cargo. _

_Megumi e Kaoru entreabriram os lábios em surpresa e dor. Entreolharam-se. Não importava o que Misao dissesse, elas iriam mostrar para ela que __**sim**__, ela poderia ser uma _miss_. Mesmo se achando o patinho feio da turma dos patinhos feios, aquele que é muito feio e no fim da história acaba se transformando em um urubu ao invés de um cisne._

* * *

"Eu ainda mato aquelas duas e essa história ridícula de _Miss Ninjutsu_...", pensou Misao, olhando o quimono pavoroso a sua frente. Ele não era feio, era até que gracioso. O único problema dele é que... Era um quimono.

- O que foi, Misao? Não gosta de rosa? - perguntou Megumi, curiosa, e Misao pensou que tal pergunta era uma indagação muito idiota, porque, se caso ela não gostasse de rosa, não teria um metro e meio de tecido desta cor em seu uniforme _shinobi_. Mas resolveu apenas responder que o problema não era a cor.

- Não é isso... O tecido do quimono é muito bonito mas... É um quimono e... Vocês sabem... Eu não gosto de quimonos. Já que não gosto de usar quimonos, poderíamos ir embora, por favor? - disse Misao, fazendo menção de sair da loja, ato que foi impedido pelo braço delgado de Megumi.

- Não, Misao. Lembra-se do que falamos para você? - Megumi perguntou com um sorriso, e Misao assentiu, começando a ficar irritada - Então, você vai ter que ficar aqui. Você concordou com isso também, não? Portanto, deixe-nos fazer o que quisermos com você!

"Maldita hora em que eu fui bater aquela maldita aposta!", praguejou, em pensamento, Misao. Queria tirar uma _kunai_ do cós do _hakama_ e atacar nas duas ali mesmo. Sabia que conseguiria, pois havia treinado nos últimos quatro anos. Mesmo que todos dissessem que eles estavam em tempos de paz, ela e Aoshi continuavam treinando todos os dias, um pouco depois do amanhecer.

"Aoshi-sama", pensou a garota. Talvez a única pessoa que a entendia completamente - pelo simples fato de ter passado os seis primeiros anos de vida da garota junto dela. Ninguém a conhecia tão bem quanto ele. Mesmo que os anos passassem, Aoshi Shinomori nunca erraria nada a respeito de sua pequena protegida. Por mais que Misao mudasse, algumas coisas sempre continuavam as mesmas. E ele sabia exatamente _quais_ coisas.

- Então, vai ser esse daí mesmo? - perguntou Kaoru, apontando para o quimono e tirando Misao de seus devaneios. Misao assentiu.

- Já que vocês vão me obrigar a fazer isso, que seja um tecido que me agrade, pelo menos.

O quimono era costurado em um tecido de seda rosa, e com muitos detalhes, entre tais detalhes, desenhos de flores azuis. Misao gostou do detalhe de que o quimono tinha flores azuis, pois a garota-doninha adorava azul. Era a cor do céu, das águas, dos olhos dela e... Dos olhos dele. _Aoshi-sama_. "Argh, por que o assunto SEMPRE tem que acabar parando nele?".

- Você vai ficar uma graça! - exclamou Kaoru, olhando do quimono para Misao e vice-versa.

- Linda! - exclamou Megumi, para acompanhar.

- Divina! - continuou Kaoru, e quando Misao parou para perceber, ambas estavam gritando elogios em vozes alternadas.

- Chega, gente, já entendi. Então, qual é o próximo lugar aonde vamos?

- Hã... Você já vai ver.

* * *

Misao olhou para o lugar e por pouco não saiu correndo. O estabelecimento era...

- AH, NÃO! TER QUE USAR MAQUIAGEM, **NÃO**!

Estavam na frente de um boticário¹. Podia ser pior? Aaah, claro que podia. Ela poderia ser obrigada a prender o cabelo. Caso alguma das duas sugerisse isso... Não importaria o quanto elas estavam preocupadas com Misao. Chutes da Fênix iriam ser distribuídos sem o **menor pingo de dó ou piedade**.

- Mas Misao... Lembre-se da aposta... Você tem que cumprir sua parte para nós cumprirmos a nossa (caso vença, é claro)!

Misao suspirou, sentindo uma veia em sua testa saltar, e o cós do _hakama_ cada vez mais próximo de sua mão esquerda. "Será que Megumi entende de automedicação?"

- Tá, tá, o que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?

- Escolher uma cor de rouge e uma cor de batom.  
Misao suspirou mais ainda. "Escolher **que** cor, sendo que as usáveis são todas **rosadas**! Francamente, elas estão começando a abusar da minha boa vontade." Olhando as cores - que até que eram um pouco diferentes umas das outras, mas nada tão significativo, apenas um ou dois tons, no máximo - Misao encontrou um conjunto que fez com que seus olhos brilhassem. Rouge e batom da mesma cor, acompanhados pelo pó-de-arroz. O tom da maquiagem era um rosado claro, que lembrava a faixa de seu uniforme _shinobi_ - talvez por este motivo tal cor tenha chamado tanto a atenção da delicada ninja.

- Quero esse aqui - disse Misao, apontando para o estojo onde se guardava o conjunto. O vendedor olhou para Misao e pegou o estojo do lado, que tinha um tom mais avermelhado.

- Este? - perguntou o vendedor, sorrindo.

- Não, aquele.

- Mas... Jovem senhorita, creio que este combine mais com o seu tom de pele.

- Mas eu quero aquele. - respondeu Misao, irritação completamente visível em sua voz.

- Mas...

- Senhor - intrometeu-se Kaoru, suplicante -, não a contrarie, por favor. Pegue o estojo mais claro, por favor. Era aquele, não, Misao? - disse Kaoru, apontando para o estojo a esquerda do que Misao havia escolhido.

- NÃO! É o do lado. O lado direito.

Quando o vendedor pegou o estojo, Misao deixou escapar um murmúrio de "finalmente" dos seus lábios.

Kaoru olhou para Misao. Sabia que a garota era impaciente, mas nem tanto. Com certeza, Aoshi teria muito o que agüentar pela frente. Muito mesmo...

* * *

- Acabou a Via-Sacra? - perguntou Misao, extremamente irritada. Megumi olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Apenas mais um lugar, Mi.

- Por favor, não tente me comprar com apelidos, é ridículo.

Kaoru suspirou. Misao estava começando a passar dos limites.

- Misao... Por favor, deixe a gente fazer isso com você, pelo menos uma vez! Eu nunca te vi de quimono... Nunca mesmo! Nem no dia do meu casamento você estava de quimono! Por favor, pelo menos uma vez!

O tom suplicante de Kaoru acabou comovendo Misao, que suspirou novamente e parou de reclamar. Estavam andando pelas ruas de Kyoto quando encontraram Tsunan Tsukioka parado numa barraquinha de lámem. Megumi foi correndo cumprimentá-lo.

- É de você mesmo que eu precisava!

Misao, Kaoru e Tsunan olharam para Megumi, com expressões surpresas nos rostos.

* * *

- Aaah, então é isso!

Misao olhava para o trio a sua frente, com uma clara expressão que dizia "O QUÊ?!"

- Gente... Para que vocês querem isso? - perguntou Misao, começando a soar desesperada.

- Para guardar de lembrança, claro! - respondeu Megumi, batendo palmas, aparentando estar muito animada. Misao suspirou pela enésima vez no dia. Havia desistido de contra-argumentar. Ela se cansaria menos.

- Então... Vocês querem que eu faça as gravuras onde? - perguntou Tsunan, terminando de comer seu lámem.

- Posso escolher o lugar? Ou vocês vão me obrigar a ir a algum lugar específico? - perguntou Misao.

- Sinta-se à vontade! - disse Megumi.

- Naquele laguinho, perto do templo. Aquele templo, perto do Aoi-ya.

Tsunan assentiu.

- Que horas?

- Hum... - murmurou Kaoru - Acho que umas... quatro da tarde.

"Quatro da tarde? Mas... Mas... Mas... Se for às quatro da tarde, Aoshi-sama vai me ver pelo menos com maquiagem! Por favor Tsunan, diga que não pode! Você não pode às quatro da tarde, você não pode às quatro da tarde, você não pode às quatro da tarde..."

- Claro! Justamente o horário que eu tenho livre! Estarei lá.

"Sabia. Sabia que dava para piorar..."

- Combinado, então? - disse Megumi, sorrindo.

- Combinado - responde Tsunan.

* * *

Misao entrou no restaurante amuada. "Agora, só falta o Aoshi-sama ficar completamente louco, me agarrar e se declarar para mim enquanto eu estiver usando aquele treco que acabaram de comprar."

Quando começaram a arrumar a garota, Megumi e Kaoru se surpreenderam com muitas coisas: a cicatriz que Misao tinha na costela, que um dia fora quebrada por Kamatari; nos furos que a garota ostentava nas orelhas; no tamanho dos cílios que envolviam as orbes azuis.

Após alguns minutos de trabalho no rosto de Misao, Kaoru pegou uma escova de cabelo. Olhando para o aparato com um pouco de medo, Misao perguntou:

- Vocês não vão tentar prender meu cabelo, né?

Kaoru sorriu, entregando a escova para Megumi.

- Não... Seu cabelo não dá para prender.

Misao sorriu, pois não agüentaria ficar com um penteado mais "feminino", no estilo do cabelo de Okon. Nada contra tal penteado, mas, na opinião de Misao, o modo de prender os cabelos de sua amiga era... Estranho.

- Oh. - disse Megumi - Kaoru, empresta o espelho, por favor?

Kaoru entregou o espelho à Megumi, que o entregou à Misao. A garota pegou o espelho, meio amedrontada, meio curiosa. Ao olhar seu próprio reflexo na superfície lisa, Misao sentiu-se surpresa. Ela, que nada tinha de atrativo, estava parecendo... "Gente". Ela não sabia que podia ficar daquele jeito. Nunca se imaginou como uma mulher. Mas... Aquilo ainda não era motivo para Misao ganhar o título de _miss_.

- Bem... Parece que terminamos - disse Megumi. Ela não havia exagerado muito no rosto de Misao. Estava um pouco mais claro, rosado nas maçãs e lábios. A maquiagem realçava os azuis dos olhos de Misao, o que os deixava com um ar mais profundo.

- Ah, Misao, você está tão bonita! - disse Kaoru, agarrando a menina, que ainda estava surpresa com a imagem que via no espelho.

- Acho - iniciou Megumi - que a gente vai ganhar a aposta!

Kaoru assentiu, sorrindo, e Misao se lembrou do momento em que aceitou participar daquilo.

* * *

_- Não diga isso, Misao. Você não é feia! - repreendeu Kaoru._

_- Não, só não sou bonita. - respondeu Misao, encostando a cabeça na mesa._

_- Misao, você é bonita sim! Na minha opinião, uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu conheço._

_- Mulher? Tem certeza? - replicou Misao num tom cínico._

_- Sim, Misao, mulher - respondeu Megumi, olhando para ela - Você já tem vinte anos, seria mais o quê?_

_- Qualquer coisa, menos uma mulher. E nem tentem me convencer de que eu sou uma _mulher_, tudo bem? Porque, se caso eu _realmente_ fosse uma, alguém nesse restaurante reconheceria isso e... Olha só, que divertido, NINGUÉM reconhece, portanto, eu não sou uma mulher. Fim._

_Megumi e Kaoru entreolharam-se novamente, suspirando em uníssono. Era hora de colocar o plano em prática._

_- Misao. Aposto como pelo menos _uma_ pessoa nesse restaurante reconhece você como adulta._

_Misao levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a afirmação de Megumi. _

_- E quem seria?_

_- Aoshi Shinomori! - respondeu Megumi, fazendo Misao bater a cabeça (bem feio, deixando marca) na mesa e Kaoru engasgar com a própria saliva._

_"Tudo bem que nós precisamos fazer com que ela aceite isso mas... Megumi! Apelar é errado!", pensou Kaoru, ainda meio ofegante pela falta de ar que o engasgo causou._

_Misao, após levantar a cabeça (que mostrava uma marca bastante vermelha na testa), começou a rir freneticamente._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Essa piada foi __**muito**__ boa. Conta outra, por favor?_

_- Misao, não foi uma piada - respondeu Megumi com uma expressão séria. Misao abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a na mesa novamente._

_- Não? Então, me responde: como ele me enxerga como uma adulta se ele mal conversa comigo?_

_Megumi suspirou, e olhou para Kaoru._

_- Bem, eu não posso te responder, porque não sou ele mas... Posso bater uma aposta com você. O que acha?_

_Misao olhou para Megumi, desconfiada._

_- Que tipo de aposta? - a menina doninha indagou._

_Kaoru sorriu para Megumi. Misao estava começando a entrar no jogo._

_- Deixe-me explicar - começou Megumi - Aoshi é uma pessoa extremamente sensível, entretanto, tenta de todas as maneiras esconder e reprimir o que sente, correto?_

_Misao assentiu._

_- E ele apenas extravasa tudo caso algo mexa com ele, correto?_

_Misao assentiu novamente. No caso, ele sempre extravasava o que sentia em batalhas e treinamentos._

_- Portanto, se você concordar com a gente, podemos tentar fazer com que ele assuma que não te vê mais como uma criança._

_- Concordar com o que e tentar de que maneira? - perguntou Misao, começando a se cansar de escutar a voz de Megumi._

_- Concordar em se vestir como uma, hm, _dama_ e tentar se apresentando para ele vestida de tal maneira! - exclamou Kaoru, que estava alheia à conversa até o momento._

_- Tudo bem, façam o que quiserem, não vai adiantar mesmo... E qual é o preço da aposta?_

_- Se nós perdermos... - iniciou Kaoru - Você nunca mais precisa usar roupas desconfortáveis (a não ser que você queira, vai saber), e nós não tocamos mais no assunto "_Miss Ninjutsu"_._

_- Mas, contudo, todavia, entretanto - continuou Megumi - caso a gente vença... Você vai ter que, pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui, usar, ao menos, quimono. E terá de assumir na frente de __**todos os presentes**__ que você é sim a _Miss Ninjutsu_. Topa?_

_- E o que acontece se eu recusar?_

_- Nós duas - disse Megumi, apontando dela para Kaoru e de Kaoru para ela, repetidamente - iremos zombar da tua cara até o dia em que formos embora, te chamando de _Miss Ninjutsu_ em altos e bons gritos. Não importa onde ou com quem você esteja, ou o que faça com a gente._

_- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Não tenho muita opção, e sei que vocês vão acabar perdendo a aposta mesmo..._

* * *

- Vão... Vão ganhar experiência para a próxima e prejuízo por comprar coisas que nunca serão usadas - retrucou Misao, deixando o espelho de lado, e levantando-se. Não conseguia andar muito bem, pois o quimono era um pouco apertado - o que deixava suas curvas um pouco mais visíveis. - Gente, acho que eu vou cair.

- Não vai, não, porque eu vou te segurar. - respondeu Kaoru, ainda sorrindo. Misao suspirou pela enésima-primeira vez no dia.

Chegando ao lago onde haviam combinado de fazer as gravuras, Misao olhou para Tsunan e seus materiais de pintura, e uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente:

- Por que uma gravura e não uma fotografia?

- Porque - respondeu Megumi - fotografias não podem sair coloridas, são muito caras e ruins de tirar. Além disso, demoraria muito para conseguirmos as imagens e precisamos delas para hoje.

Misao fez uma expressão entendida e, muito relutante, sentou-se em um banco que havia por ali. Odiava ter de ficar parada. Para uma pessoa como ela, que sempre foi considerada hiperativa, ficar parada era um fardo maçante.

Entretanto, Misao não podia fazer nada. Naquele dia, ela teria que fazer tudo o que Megumi e Kaoru pedissem a ela.

* * *

Aoshi suspirou, olhando para a porta do escritório pela enésima-nona vez no dia. Era muito chato ter de ficar ali, o dia inteiro, ainda mais quando a única pessoa que ia visitá-lo (para torrar a sua paciência, pensava tal pessoa, mas ele até que gostava. Não se sentia tão sozinho quando recebia essas visitas) havia sido seqüestrada por suas amigas para fazer "sabe-se-lá-o-quê".

Olhou para a papelada à sua frente, e gemeu de raiva. Ele podia estar, àquela hora, fazendo qualquer outra coisa, se realmente não desse atenção à Misao. Entretanto, era muito difícil fingir que não prestava atenção, prestar atenção e resolver todos os problemas com papéis ao mesmo tempo. Então, ele sempre deixava os problemas com papéis por último. E era por isso que, agora, ele estava com duas pilhas de relatórios para serem lidos.

"Por que será que eu estou lendo esse monte de relatórios se nem o _okashira_ da Oniwabanshuu eu sou? Ah, talvez seja porque a _okashira_ atual tenha me indicado como gerente do restaurante e eu aceito prontamente. Argh! Que raiva dessa minha fraqueza de fazer todas as vontades da Misao!"

Foi quando Aoshi ouviu o barulho da sineta do restaurante, e as conhecidas vozes de Misao, Kaoru e Megumi. Pareciam que... Estavam tentando impedir Misao de fazer alguma coisa.

Aoshi não teve tempo nem de pensar, quando um rastro cor-de-rosa passou pela porta, e uma forte ventania bateu. Cerca de meio minuto depois (sim, o ex-_okashira_ fez questão de contar), Kaoru e Megumi corriam corredor adentro, o que fez Aoshi pensar que talvez o rastro cor-de-rosa fosse Misao.

"Mas... Misao usando rosa?"

* * *

- EU VOU TIRAR ISSO AGORA! - gritou Misao, segurando a porta de seu quarto, para que Megumi e Kaoru não conseguissem invadi-lo.

- Por que, Misao? - perguntou Kaoru. Ela sabia muito bem o motivo mas... Não precisava ficar daquele jeito!

- Você ainda pergunta? Não foi para você que aquele velhinho gritou "**morena sexy de rosa**" no meio da rua, foi? - respondeu Misao, muito irritada.

Aoshi, ao ouvir a expressão "morena sexy de rosa", levantou-se de sua cadeira, e foi em direção das garotas, que tentavam invadir o quarto de Misao.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Aoshi, com o seu tom de voz semimorto habitual, e recebeu dois olhares frios como resposta - Tudo bem... Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é apenas chamar.

Aoshi engoliu em seco ao voltar ao escritório. Mulheres, quando queriam, eram os seres mais assustadores de todos os mundos.

- Deixa a gente entrar! - gritou Megumi, empurrando a porta. Onde Misao havia conseguido tanta força para conseguir segurar a porta daquele jeito?

- Não, porque, se eu deixar vocês entrarem, vocês não vão deixar eu tirar esse treco.

Megumi suspirou, vendo que Misao realmente estava traumatizada com aquilo. Entretanto, tal acontecimento apenas dava um ponto positivo à dupla de garotas. Alguém havia visto Misao como uma mulher. E o melhor: como uma mulher _bonita_.

- Tudo bem, Misao, pode tirar o quimono. Mas a maquiagem fica.

Kaoru e Misao ficaram boquiabertas. Misao, por ter de ficar com maquiagem e Kaoru, por Megumi ter deixado Misao tirar o quimono.

- Megumi! - cochichou Kaoru, ainda um tanto incrédula - Por que fez isso?

- Porque - respondeu Megumi num sussurro - se nós não deixarmos Misao tirar o quimono, ela nunca vai entregar a gravura do Aoshi para ele!

As garotas, apenas para contrariar Misao e deixá-la um pouco mais irritada, resolveram que, das sete cópias feitas por Tsunan, uma pertenceria a Aoshi Shinomori, e que Misao deveria entregar a gravura a ele. Misao recusou no começo, mas acabou manipulada pelas amigas, o que fez com que acabasse aceitando. De início, Misao estava até animada, todavia, um velhinho - que não deveria estar no seu momento mais sóbrio do dia - olhou para Misao e simplesmente gritou "Uhul! Tem uma morena sexy de rosa bem ali" e apontou para Misao. Aquilo foi a gota d'água para a mulher ninja. Depois de tudo o que ela havia passado (incluindo quimonos medonhos e vendedores teimosos), aquele velhinho com certeza não era o que ela havia desejado para o fim do seu dia. Naquele momento, Misao Makimachi resolvera que estava na hora de parar com aquela palhaçada de maquiagem e quimono.

E agora, ela havia decidido que nem Kaoru, nem Megumi entrariam no seu quarto.

- Mas... eu vou poder tirar o quimono, certo? - perguntou Misao, desconfiada.

- Vai, Misao, vai... - respondeu Megumi, cansada, e Kaoru pensou em algo que não deveria contar para Megumi enquanto estivessem naquele corredor.

- Então... Se vocês quiserem entrar, tudo bem. - disse Misao, soltando a porta. Megumi sorriu.

- Não, tudo bem, a gente está indo para a cozinha! Até daqui a pouco! - respondeu Megumi, acenando para a porta fechada.

Misao gritou:

- EU TE MATO, MEGUMI!

Aoshi sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir o grito. Teria de ter muito cuidado ao lidar com Misao hoje. **Muito mesmo**.

* * *

- Megumi - chamou Kaoru, ao perceber que ambas estavam longe tanto de Misao quanto de Aoshi.

- Diga.

- Misao vai colocar a bermuda, certo?

- Sim, ela vai colocar a bermuda.

- Isso significa que ela vai ficar com as coxas e pernas descobertas, não?

- Kaoru, nunca pensei que você fosse tão esperta por descobrir isso! - respondeu Megumi, irônica.

- Então, estamos com a aposta ganha.

Megumi levantou uma sobrancelha. O que estar de bermuda poderia ajudá-las a ganhar a aposta?

- Megumi, lembre-se: o Aoshi é um homem. E... Misao, por mais que tente negar, é uma mulher. Uma hora ou outra, eles terão de perceber isso. Seja por bem, ou por mal. Ou por ambos!

Depois da explanação de Kaoru, Megumi sorriu, e abraçou Kaoru.

- NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! Ganhamos a aposta, ganhamos a aposta!  
Enquanto elas pulavam e se abraçavam feito malucas, não puderam ver o sorriso que toda aquela conversa causou em Okina.

- É... finalmente parecem que as coisas vão se acertar por aqui. - murmurou o ninja.

* * *

Misao estava no seu quarto se trocando, e relembrando do dia inútil que tivera. Inútil porque, além de ter sido impedida de realizar suas tarefas no Aoi-ya, ela esteve o tempo todo sendo obrigada a fazer coisas que não queria. Embora devesse admitir que estivesse parecendo realmente uma _mulher_ com toda aquela "frescureira", Misao não via a hora de tirar tudo aquilo. Pensava a garota que nem com cinco banhos conseguiria tirar tanta maquiagem (mesmo que Megumi não tenha usado muito no rosto de Misao, era assim que a lutadora de kenpo se sentia).

Suspirou, pegou uma das gravuras coloridas de Tsunan e foi em direção ao escritório de Aoshi, entregar a figura para ele. Ela não sabia para que as garotas insistiam tanto em dar um mero pedaço de papel para ele, entretanto, se elas diziam que ele ficaria feliz com a lembrança e quase imploraram de joelhos para que Misao entregasse a porcaria do papel a ele, ela faria isso.  
Chegando no escritório, encontrou o mesmo com as portas fechadas - talvez o medo de Aoshi com relação aos comportamentos femininos daquele dia o tivessem obrigado a trancar as portas a chave -, portanto, Misao teve de bater.

Enquanto esperava Aoshi resolver destrancar as portas ("Para que fechar as portas com chave? Eu, hein!", pensou Misao), Misao retorcia o cabelo, os dedos, o tecido da bermuda, o laço da camiseta. Misao apenas percebeu que não estava usando o _hakama_ e o _gi_ quando olhou para o laço de sua blusa. "Ah, legal. Muito legal. Esqueci que elas tinham escondido minhas roupas!", Misao pensou, ficando irritada pela enésima-oitava vez no dia.

- Ah, Misao, é você - disse Aoshi com um tom de voz desprovido de qualquer emoção.

"Não, é a minha avó", pensou Misao.

- As meninas pediram para entregar isso para você.

Aoshi estava olhando para o rosto de Misao curiosamente. Estaria ela usando...

- É, antes que o senhor pergunte, Aoshi-sama, eu estou usando maquiagem. E eu **não** quero falar sobre isso agora.

Aoshi assentiu com a cabeça, de maneira compreensiva, e convidou Misao para entrar (mesmo que ele não fizesse isso, ela entraria sem convite). Olhando para as roupas que Misao estava usando, Aoshi olhou para a mulher com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Isso? Ah, é que Kaoru e Megumi esconderam minhas roupas. E, por falar nelas, elas pediram para eu entregar isso para você. Disseram que talvez você gostaria de ter isso como lembrança. Eu, sinceramente, acho que elas estavam falando besteira.

Aoshi olhou para o pedaço de papel e teve uma leve parada respiratória, seguida de uma aceleração cardíaca bastante forte.

- Misao... É você no desenho?

Misao assentiu com uma expressão meio irritada na face. Enquanto isso, Aoshi começava a imaginar como seria se ele tivesse visto Misao vestida desse jeito ao vivo. "Com certeza, estaria com falta de ar e suando frio... Em proporções bem maiores do que as que estou agora..."

- Está muito bonita. - Aoshi comentou, medindo as palavras. No estado de espírito que Misao estava, era capaz de matar até o mais exímio lutador apenas com o olhar.

O rosto de Misao tomou uma coloração um pouco mais rosada que o rouge que usava, e Aoshi sorriu internamente ao ver que acertara no comentário. A garota pegou uma mecha do cabelo, e começou a mexer com ela.

- Muito obrigada. - respondeu a mulher, meio tímida, mexendo nos cabelos.  
Nenhum dos dois - por estarem entretidos um com o outro - percebeu as conhecidas presenças de Kaoru, Megumi e Okina na porta do escritório ouvindo a conversa.

- Não precisa agradecer... - respondeu Aoshi, dando um suspiro. Sentia que suas barreiras iriam desabar em breve. Aquela maquiagem, aquela gravura e aquelas coxas estavam obrigando-o a desabar tudo o que havia levado anos construindo...

Aoshi nunca havia assumido para ninguém - inclusive para ele mesmo - que não via Misao como uma criancinha de cinco anos. Ele apenas fingia fazer isso porque era um pouco mais vantajoso. Aoshi também nunca havia assumido que tinha uma "queda" por sua protegida - afinal, Misao era uma _criança_ e ele um _adulto_ (embora Misao fosse mais adulta que Aoshi muitas vezes, e Aoshi se considerasse uma das pessoas mais infantis que ele conhecia), e crianças não deveriam se relacionar com adultos, não da maneira em que Aoshi às vezes se pegava imaginando.

Da maneira que estava imaginando agora, com Misao maquiada e com as coxas desnudas à sua frente.

"Mantenha o controle, Aoshi! Você consegue, é só se concentrar um pouco..."

Misao estava pegando um livro na prateleira, de costas para Aoshi. Estava nas pontas dos pés, o que a deixava um pouco empinada para trás. Aoshi engoliu em seco e respirou fundo contando até dez, assim como os indivíduos que estavam atrás da porta ouvindo (ou tentando ouvir) a conversa.

Misao, alheia ao que acontecia à sua volta, apenas tentava pegar o livro. Ficava na ponta dos pés e se esticava o máximo que podia, mas não conseguia pegar. Ela estava há dias querendo pegar aquele livro, pois gostava muito dele, mas sempre se esquecia. Não perderia aquela oportunidade de pegar o livro, ou acabaria esquecendo novamente. Entretanto, sua altura não estava ajudando muito...

Aoshi levantou-se e andou em direção à estante de livros. Ao pegar o livro que Misao queria, sua mão encostou-se à dela, o que tornou ambos rosados (entretanto, o rosado de Aoshi durou cerca de dez centésimos de segundo). Aoshi entregou o livro para Misao, que pegou o objeto sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Aoshi-sama. - respondeu Misao com um sorriso tímido. Suas bochechas ainda estavam um pouco mais rosadas que o rouge. E Aoshi achou que não teria visão mais perfeita para se apreciar do que aquele pequeno sorriso que brincava nos lábios de Misao.

- Sabe, Misao - iniciou o homem, ato que deixou os curiosos atrás da porta ofegantes de curiosidade -, eu não sei por que você aceitou participar de toda essa bobagem se você não queria.

Megumi, ao ouvir que Aoshi estava chamando seu plano perfeito de "bobagem" quase arrombou a porta do escritório, apenas não conseguiu porque Okina e Kaoru a seguraram, impedindo-a.

Misao olhou para Aoshi, intrigada.

- Na minha sincera opinião, você não precisa provar para ninguém que é uma mulher bonita.

Todos excetuando Aoshi perderam a capacidade biológica de respirar após esse comentário.

- O que o senhor quis dizer com isso, Aoshi-sama? - perguntou Misao, meio apreensiva.

- Que você não precisava participar disso, porque com ou sem esses aparatos você é uma mulher bonita. - respondeu Aoshi, logicamente com uma voz nada emotiva. Chegava a ser fria, mas Misao não ligava, pois estava acostumada.

- Hã... Mulher? Então... O senhor acha mesmo que eu sou uma mulher?

- Misao - respondeu Aoshi, suspirando enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha -, se você não for uma mulher, o que mais seria? Concordo que nossos amigos, principalmente Okina, te vêem como uma criança, mas... Há muito tempo você deixou de ser uma.

O grito de Megumi podia ser escutado do outro lado de Kyoto. E o grito de Megumi foi o que denunciou os clandestinos atrás da porta.

- Parabéns, senhorita Empolgação - disse Kaoru, de cara fechada -, graças a essa sua "comemoraçãozinha", acabamos de ser descobertos.

Aoshi abriu a porta, olhar mortalmente frio nas orbes azuis gélidas.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Aos três, apenas restou sorrir apologicamente.

* * *

- Sabia que é **muito errado e antiético** ouvir conversas atrás da porta? - disse Aoshi num tom de voz que dava medo - Não acredito que estavam fazendo isso, senhora Kaoru, senhorita Megumi e senhor Okina. Sinceramente, esperava atitudes melhores de vocês.

Kaoru lançou um olhar acusador para Megumi, que sorriu fracamente e olhou para Okina, suplicante, que apenas olhou para Aoshi, que estava com uma expressão nada animadora. Misao estava lendo o livro, sentada na cadeira onde Aoshi estava antes de ter se levantado para pegar o livro para ela.

- Por que vocês estavam escutando a minha conversa e de Misao? - continuou o ex-_okashira_, que havia percebido que Misao não estava lendo o livro, apenas estava escondendo seu olhar assassino de fúria atrás dele.

- Porque... - iniciou Megumi, entretanto, ela foi entrecortada por Okina.

- Estávamos curiosos, e zelando pela integridade física de Misao!

Kaoru e Megumi arregalaram os olhos, e Misao riu (sarcasticamente, óbvio) atrás do livro, ostentando o pensamento de que Aoshi era tão lento quanto uma lesma quando o assunto era relações interpessoais.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, senhor Okina? - continuou Aoshi, a voz fria se tornando furiosa. Okina percebeu que a piada tragicômica não tinha sido muito feliz.

- Aoshi - Megumi falou, pensando em mudar o assunto. Ela, como qualquer pessoa normal, tinha medo de morrer. Mesmo que num passado não muito distante houvesse tentado se matar -, já que Kaoru é considerada a _Miss Kenjutsu_, na sua opinião, quem seria considerada a _Miss Ninjutsu_?

Aoshi olhou para Megumi, pois a pergunta o pegara desprevenido. Claro que Aoshi percebera a mudada drástica de assunto, mas resolvera não comentar. Respirou fundo, e, sentindo que suas barreiras estavam completamente destruídas, respondeu:

- A Misao, obviamente.

Megumi sorriu, Kaoru também. Okina olhou para Aoshi, completamente surpreso, e Misao arregalou os olhos.

"Legal", pensou Misao, "perdi duplamente a aposta. Muito obrigada, Aoshi-sama".

- Por quê? - perguntou Kaoru, querendo participar da brincadeira também.

Aoshi massageou as têmporas, respirando fundo. Precisava se acalmar, ficar nervoso e acabar falando besteira não iria adiantar nada.

Entretanto, mesmo com todo aquele esforço para se concentrar, Aoshi não sabia o que responder. Resolveu por começar pelas habilidades _onmitsu_ de Misao.

- Bem, porque, de todas as ninjas mulheres que conheço, Misao é a dotada de melhores habilidades, além de ser a _onmitsu_ mais completa.

- Só por isso? - perguntou Megumi, parecendo indignada. Ela havia achado que Aoshi responderia algo no gênero de "porque ela é linda e é o amor da minha vida", mas... Bem... Isso não seria do feitio do Aoshi.

- Não... - respondeu Aoshi, começando a ficar encabulado e embaraçado com toda aquela situação - Misao também é simpática e prestativa... E sabe como tratar as pessoas...

"Ao contrário de mim, que estou quase morrendo por responder essas perguntas", pensou Aoshi.

- Tem mais alguma coisa, Aoshi? - perguntou Megumi, dessa vez interessada. Estava adorando ver a cara de quase-desespero de Aoshi, e perceber que sua respiração estava descompassada devido à timidez e falta de tato para participar do questionário. Megumi até poderia arriscar dizer que ele estava com vontade de sair correndo dali.

Aoshi só não tinha saído correndo de lá porque era uma pessoa de autocontrole. E pessoas de autocontrole não saíam correndo quando não sabiam mais o que fazer.

- Bem... - Aoshi iniciou a resposta tentando não gaguejar (o que estava difícil), e tentando não acabar com o que restava de suas barreiras emocionais - Misao também, sem dúvidas é uma mulher bonita, como eu já havia dito a ela e vocês, por conta de sua curiosidade sem escrúpulos, acabaram ouvindo. E é isso.

Megumi olhou para Aoshi, sorrindo vitoriosa, e lançou um olhar para Misao. Ao encontrar o olhar da garota-doninha, Megumi murmurou:

- De amanhã até sexta, qui-mo-no.

Misao fechou a cara, e olhou para Aoshi, irritada. Aquela expressão emburrada de Misao foi o que acabou com os últimos tijolinhos da fortaleza de Aoshi. E Aoshi lançou para ela um sorriso que apenas ela viu. Misao arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, entretanto, Aoshi pediu silêncio. O trio dos amigos curiosos ficou na curiosidade, pois não entendeu nada do que se passou enquanto Aoshi estava de costas para ele, olhando para Misao.

* * *

- Povo curioso! - exclamou Misao enquanto ela e Aoshi estavam na varanda tomando chá. Aquilo era uma atitude corriqueira que eles tomavam todos os dias - Não imaginava que eles ficariam na porta ouvindo! Eu não deveria ter fechado a porta ao entrar!

Aoshi observava atentamente às expressões que Misao fazia.

"Como ela consegue mudar tantas vezes a expressão do rosto em tão pouco tempo?", pensou Aoshi. Realmente, aquela era uma habilidade interessante.

- Mas... Mudando de assunto... Senhor Aoshi, o que você disse lá no escritório é verdade? - perguntou Misao, meio tímida, segurando sua caneca de chá com ambas as mãos.

Aoshi tomou um gole do seu chá, olhou profundamente nos olhos de Misao, e respondeu:

- Claro que sim, Misao. Eu não mentiria para eles. Não com você na sala.

As bochechas de Misao tomaram uma cor rosada, desta vez, rosada natural, já que Misao havia tirado a maquiagem toda do rosto. Aoshi achou que ela ficava muito mais bonita com o rosto limpo, e ainda não entendia o porquê daquela aposta ou da história de _Miss Ninjutsu_.

- Obrigada. - respondeu Misao, sorrindo. Por mais que ela tivesse perdido a aposta, por mais que nos dias sucessores ela teria de usar um quimono e por mais raiva que ela tivesse passado naquele dia, tudo aquilo a havia feito feliz porque seu estimado Aoshi-sama além de vê-la como uma mulher, a achava bonita. E pelo simples fato de ele ter sorrido para ela e somente para ela.

- Por nada mas... Misao... Agradecer pelo quê?

Misao respirou fundo, colocando mais chá para Aoshi, pois o dele havia acabado.

- Porque hoje o senhor me fez muito feliz, sabia? Além de tudo, eu ainda consegui cumprir a missão que o Himura havia me dado! - respondeu Misao alegre, enquanto Aoshi segurava seus impulsos de agarrá-la e morder sua bochecha.

Aoshi sorriu de novo, e uma vez mais Misao quase derreteu.

- É que hoje, você me deu um motivo para sorrir, apenas isso. Não me pergunte qual eu... Apenas senti vontade de sorrir. Entretanto, ainda não consegui entender o motivo de toda essa história.

Misao olhou para Aoshi, e tomou um gole do seu chá. Começou a explicar:

- Megumi tirou esse assunto "do nada" hoje à tarde, eu respondi que não poderia ser eu, apostamos que ninguém aqui me via como uma mulher e eu perdi a aposta.

- Então quer dizer que eu fui alvo de uma aposta? - perguntou Aoshi, fingindo estar indignado.

- Reclame com Megumi. Eu apostei que você não iria dizer o que disse.

Aoshi se aproximou de Misao, e colocou um braço ao redor dela, deixando sua mão apoiada no chão.

- Então, quer dizer que você não confiava em mim?

- Não mesmo, Aoshi-sama! O senhor nunca ri das minhas piadas, quase nunca responde o que eu pergunto, e quando responde, não passa de umas três ou quatro palavras, e quando vem conversar comigo, é para pedir alguma coisa! Francamente, eu nunca achei que o senhor iria dizer aquilo, ainda mais na frente das três pessoas mais fofoqueiras que eu conheço.

- Misao, você tem que admitir que suas piadas são péssimas. - respondeu Aoshi, abaixando a cabeça. As piadas de Misao eram realmente ruins. Só de lembrar que a primeira piada que a garota contou era o clássico das piadas sem graça - a piada do "Não, nem eu" -, Aoshi sentia vontade de rir.

- Mas você bem que poderia sorrir! Quem sabe assim eu tivesse parado de te importunar?

Aoshi resolveu que era a hora de tirar a máscara. Já havia revelado tanta coisa sobre suas opiniões para com Misao, que contar mais uma que apenas ela saberia não faria tanta diferença.

- Misao. Se eu não ria apenas para que você parasse de me importunar, talvez fosse pelo fato de que eu não queria que você parasse.

Misao virou o rosto para Aoshi (o que fez com que as faces de ambos ficassem a poucos centímetros de distância), surpresa.

- Senhor Aoshi, o senhor é um idiota.  
- Hã?

- E um idiota do contra. Talvez se o senhor agisse como se quisesse que eu ficasse com o senhor, eu não teria apelado tanto por sua atenção.

Aoshi aproveitou a curta distância entre seu rosto e o rosto de Misao e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Não era uma atitude do seu feitio, nem algo que sua razão lhe permitisse fazer. Mas como impedir um impulso quando um lado de sua mente - talvez sua emoção, suprimida por mais da metade de sua vida - grita desesperadamente para que você o faça?

Misao arregalou os olhos e apenas não teve um ataque cardíaco porque sua saúde estava em perfeito estado.

"Mas... O que diabos Aoshi-sama está fazendo?"

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você, Misao?

Misao negou, ainda surpresa.

"Seqüestraram o Aoshi-sama e colocaram um extraterrestre disfarçado no lugar!"

- Da sua sinceridade. Tudo bem que na maior parte do tempo você finge estar feliz mesmo não estando, mas mesmo assim, você não mente. Você apenas faz isso para não preocupar as pessoas ao seu redor... Gosto disso em você também.

- Aoshi-sama... Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntou Misao, cuidadosa, achando que uma raposa havia seqüestrado seu mestre e tutor e estivesse disfarçada em seu lugar.

Aoshi olhou para Misao, curioso. Ele imaginara que Misao ficaria surpresa com tais atitudes, mas não que ela ficaria tão desconfiada. Aproximou-se mais dela, puxando-a para o seu colo.

Misao, ao perceber que estava no colo do seu amado, começou a mudar do rosado para um estranho tom de magenta. Sua respiração começava a descompassar e seu coração batia acelerado fazia algum tempo.

Aoshi começou a se sentir um pouco mais satisfeito depois daquilo. Abraçou-a um pouco mais forte e sussurrou no delicado ouvido de Misao:

- Talvez esteja na hora de eu ser um pouco mais sincero.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

Aoshi depositou um suave beijo no pescoço de Misao antes de falar. Estava adorando todo aquele contato com Misao. Sentia a sensação de estar completo que não havia sentido durante mais de dez anos. Aoshi Shinomori, ex-_okashira_ da Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu, podia dizer que finalmente, depois de quatro anos de escuridão, uma pequena chama de esperança nascia em seu coração.

- Que está na hora de te dizer que eu gosto muito de você e que quero ficar com você - respondeu Aoshi, cujo coração começava a acelerar novamente. Ele nunca havia dito seus verdadeiros sentimentos a ninguém, e não sabia o quão difícil era. Não até aquele momento.

- Mas... - replicou Misao, incrédula - Por que eu? Eu... Nem sou lá tão... Sabe? "Feminina" e...

- Porque - respondeu Aoshi, interrompendo a autodepreciação de Misao - foi você que ficou do meu lado todo esse tempo, foi você que nunca desistiu de mim não importasse o que dissessem... Porque, creio eu, você é a única pessoa que entende a dor que eu sinto por perder a minha equipe, que era formada pelos meus preciosos amigos. Até porque tal dor também é sua.

- Mas... Eu não sou exatamente o que pode se chamar de _dama_... Eu sou muito impulsiva, e ajo como um homem e...

- Entretanto, eu gosto de você desse jeito. Não suportaria uma Misao rindo baixo ou andando paciente e comportadamente do meu lado. - respondeu Aoshi, inspirando de maneira que expressava contentamento - Esse seu jeito que as pessoas tendem a considerar masculino é o que me faz sentir-me um pouco mais vivo.

Misao virou-se para Aoshi, colocando as costas da mão em sua testa. Ele não parecia febril.

- O senhor está bem, Aoshi-sama?

- Estou - respondeu Aoshi, alegre - E, por favor, me trate por "você" e me chame apenas de "Aoshi". Você, além de ser a _okashira_ não tem mais idade para me chamar de "sama". Eu acabo por me sentir meio... velho.

Misao riu, e perguntou para Aoshi se ele havia tomado alguma bebida alcoólica ou usado algum tipo de entorpecente. Aoshi riu - o que assustou bastante Misao, pois ela não via Aoshi rir desde os seis anos de idade.

- Só se você colocou alguma coisa no chá - respondeu Aoshi, dando um beijo na bochecha de Misao. Ele mesmo estava achando-se um homem safado e abusado por fazer aquilo com Misao. Entretanto, ele não conseguia impedir seus atos por dois motivos: o primeiro, era que sua razão havia evaporado e o segundo, era que ele gostava daquilo. Não sabia como, nem por que, mas aquilo o fazia se sentir bem - Minha _Miss Ninjutsu_.

Misao riu, olhando para Aoshi. Não conseguia imaginar como um assunto idiota, uma aposta besta e um dia perdido poderiam acabar naquilo.

- Eu não sou uma _miss_. - respondeu Misao, parecendo irritada - Não tenho aptidões comportamentais para isso!

- Claro que você é uma _miss_! - respondeu Aoshi - E a minha _Miss Ninjutsu_.

- Possessivo.

- Nunca disse que não o era.

Misao bufou, o que fez Aoshi suspirar em diversão. Naquele momento, o chá já havia sido esquecido e uma estrela cadente cruzava os céus.

- Olhe, Aoshi-sa... Aoshi! Uma estrela cadente! - gritou Misao, enquanto começava a chacoalhar Aoshi - Faça um pedido! Vai, Aoshi, faz um pedido!

- Misao, você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas.

- Sem graça - respondeu Misao, fazendo bico, coisa que Aoshi achou muito fofa.

Ficaram ali durante horas, sentados na varanda, tomando chá frio, olhando estrelas e falando de coisas banais.

Pois com ou sem maquiagem, com ou sem quimono, vestida de homem ou mulher, para Aoshi Shinomori, Misao Makimachi seria sempre a sua _Miss Ninjutsu_.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

¹ - **Lojas em que eram vendidos desde medicamentos até perfumes, inclusive maquiagem (de acordo com as minhas fontes - cof, Lady Luna Andrews, cof)

_Podem atacar as pedras agora. A única coisa que peço, é que sejam coloridas, podem-me ser úteis um dia...  
Ah, sim. E que, antes de atacar as pedras, mandem-me um review avisando de que cor tais pedras são. É que eu quero organizá-las por cores._

_Beijos, Artemys Ichihara, a aprendiz de garota-doninha._


End file.
